


社情第23题

by varro



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第23题

刚一下台，助理就把手机递了过来。朱一龙不解地皱皱眉，待会儿还要跨年倒数，按理说自己需要保持一个紧张的状态。只是平日里勤勤恳恳的助理，突然一副"老板你下班了赶快玩吧"的样子，让他有点懵——这就是所谓的新年新气象吗?

朱一龙愣在那儿，看着面前的手机越凑越近，就差助理双手捧到他面前了。他抿抿嘴，想说粉丝评价什么的回去再看，但一对上助理挤眉弄眼的表情，就懂了。

不好意思地接过手机，小声地道了声谢。虽然身边的人都知道他和前同事的纠缠不清，也考虑到他的脸薄从不过分调侃，但偶尔被正面撞见，他还是有点…额…非常不好意思。

躲开后台的人流，翻着几分钟前白某人发来的消息，便被里面满满的怨气给逗笑了。

"龙哥，咱俩撞了，彻彻底底。"

"这是场阴谋！阴谋！"

白宇咬牙切齿的声音几乎就在耳边，让他弯了弯嘴角。把小孩养的越来越像猫了，随时随地闹脾气还炸毛。

朱一龙动了动手指，"嗯，阴谋。也不知道是谁的表演改了时间，反正不是我。"

可能是因为最初的表情包奠定了俩人的聊天风格，就算再怎么情深意浓，微信上也总忍不住怼怼对方——是的，谈恋爱也不能阻止PK。

等了一会儿对面才回复，一个委屈巴巴的表情包，"我错了。"

??

在俩人莫名其妙奇奇怪怪的PK中，从没见过小孩服输服得这么爽快直接，朱一龙干瞪着眼，突然说不出话来。

"这次是我撞你。"

"虽然不是我的阴谋，但我确实想撞你。"

"龙哥，我撞了你，对不起。"

"我撞你"这三个字怎么琢磨怎么不对，朱一龙危险地眯眯眼，觉得手心和心底都是痒痒的。于他而言，这三个字与其说是挑衅，不如说是勾引。他被勾的动了心思，非常不合时宜地，他现在就想抱住自己的男孩。

抱他，吻他，抚摸他，再撞得他的呻吟支离破碎。

绮丽的想象让朱一龙有点口干舌燥，余光瞄到助理让自己准备候场的手势，他压低声音，按着语音键沉沉地说，"小白，关于'我撞你'这件事，我们下次见面聊。"

朱一龙顿了顿，不知道想起了什么又轻笑出声，"某人嘴上便宜占得倒是开心，见面了可不许怂。"

他在登台的时候还在想，不怂是不可能的。不过怂怂的小白菜，挺让人有食欲的。

俩人在2019年的第一次见面，被心虚的白宇以各种理由推迟又推迟，最后是朱一龙直接把人堵在了家门口。

裹得跟熊一样的人看见他下意识就想扑上来，前倾的身体又被骤停的脚步带回原地。"龙…龙哥，你怎么来了！"白宇干笑地朝他挥挥手，然后隔着一米的安全距离，超级乖巧地去接他的包。

朱一龙挑挑眉，拽着包没松手，猛地一用力把那人带到了自己面前。安全距离被轻而易举地打破，两个人凑得很近，他还故意贴近耷拉着头的人，不紧不慢地把呼吸喷在红透的脖颈上。

"这么怂?"朱一龙好笑地看着缩成一团、一脸懊悔又惊吓的人。

白宇抬起眼看他，又低下视线，"怎么了，就是这么怂。

朱一龙差点笑出声，清清嗓子把笑意压了下去，"哦～那行吧。"

他松开了手中的包，离紧张兮兮的白宇远了点。他家的小朋友，又皮又乖，偶尔怂趴趴的还挺可爱。

进门的时候看见客厅里乱糟糟的，到处是衣服行李，明显这人也是刚到家不久。

"就…没来得及收拾，龙哥你随便坐。"白宇从沙发上扒拉出一点地方，"顺便帮忙叠叠衣服。"

朱一龙好笑地看着他，"我为什么帮你叠衣服?"

白宇朝他甜甜地一笑，笑得格外灿烂，"这不是朱老师什么都会，手法还很好嘛。"

朱一龙挑挑眉，点了点头，一副被哄满意了的样子。

"朱老师，咱俩今年都没一起跨年。"白宇把一堆衣服递过去，嘟嘟囔囔地发泄自己的不满。朱一龙接过来，刚闻了一下味道，就被小孩打了一下，"洗了！我没那么邋遢！"

"去年也没一起跨年。"朱一龙叠着衣服，语气里没什么情绪。

"去年才不跟你一起跨呢，你又不是我的谁。"

朱一龙动作顿了下，"也是。"

"朱老师，你还记不记得咱俩第一次见面?"

"嗯?"朱一龙低头认真叠着手里的衣服，随口应了一声。

白宇甩甩手里的裤子，瞥见对面那人一副漫不关心的样子，不满地努努嘴，"你当时真的高冷，要不是我有职业素养，我都不想和你搭话。"

朱一龙动作顿了一下，抬起眼认真地看向白宇，语气有点犹豫，"我…我当时特别怕你跟我搭话。"

"……哦。"白宇把手里的裤子砸了过去，面无表情地挤出了几个字，"那您还是自己一个人过吧。"

朱一龙笑着把被扔乱的裤子叠好，起身吻了一下炸毛的人，额头上突然的湿润让白宇往后躲了躲，"干…干嘛…"

"认识没多久，我就想了。"朱一龙没离开，又轻轻地在白宇的睫毛上落在一吻。这是不含一点情欲的吻，是他曾经的不可得。

白宇感觉到了眼睑上的痒意，整个脸都红了，他将眼前的人推远了些，对上那双总是平静温柔的眼睛，"你就想什么了？"

朱一龙无辜地眨眨眼，勾起嘴角只是笑，也不回答。

"那我换一个问题…"白宇转了转眼睛，"没过多久是多久?"

朱一龙想了会儿，"应该…应该比你知道的早。"

"哇哦！好你个居老斯！你整天对普通同事肖想什么呢！"白宇拍拍桌子，还摇摇头，一副痛心疾首的样子，"啧，啧，啧，人不可貌相。"

朱一龙看着又开始作怪的小破孩，幽幽地叹了口气，拽过手边的衣服继续贤妻良母般的叠着。

白宇笑眯眯地凑到他的身边，蹲着把头靠在他的手臂上，一头短毛被蹭得乱乱的，"哥哥…你告诉我呗…"

本来就好听的声音被男孩刻意地放缓，尾音微扬，就像咕噜咕噜的柠檬汽水，连涌起的泡泡都是又酸又甜的。

朱一龙感觉自己的心颤了一下，他低头撞进一双澄澈明亮的眼睛，像是很久以前的某一天，突然开始心动的不像话。

"你问我肖想什么？"朱一龙盯着那双眼睛，声音又低又轻，"就是肖想现在的样子。"

就是肖想现在的样子——你是我的，你让我心动的一切都是我的。

白宇感觉心底的愉悦几乎从身体的每一个细胞中溢出来，他"吧唧"一口亲在了那双特别好看的眼睛上，又"吧唧吧唧"连亲了好几口身边那人的脸颊。

"就这样?"朱一龙挑挑眉，勾着白宇的下巴，缓缓地把嘴唇贴上去。

但还没碰到那两瓣红唇便被推开了，白宇红着一张脸，"大白天的，先…先这样。"

朱一龙笑了，"哦～那我期待一下。"

白宇的脸隐隐发烫，不好意思地咳了一声，坐回了自己的位置上。"在片场的前几天，我朝你笑你都没什么反应，还以为很难相处呢。"

"嗯？我也朝你笑了。"朱一龙有点不解，很认真地跟他解释。

白宇震惊地看着他，连声音都大了起来，"哪有?哪里?"

"你不要因为这事不能回放所以欺负我。"朱一龙又继续叠起了衣服，看上去有点可怜无助，还委屈巴巴的。

白宇张张嘴，无力地发现自己又被某位老师给一句话堵死了，"我…额…"

"小白，你是不是一开始不怎么喜欢我?"朱一龙突然皱了皱眉，他刚反应过来，自家小孩给自己的第一印象打上了"很难相处"的标签。

白宇慌慌张张地解释，"啊，也不能说不喜欢…"

空气突然冷了下来，朱一龙抿紧唇，周身陷入低气压里。

"不是，就是…哎呀，那是一开始，我后来不是被美色征服，乖乖地把自己送给你了吗?"

朱一龙还是阴阴地看着他，"你明明是被我追上的。"

"哇，胡说，你明明才是被我千辛万苦勾搭上的好不好?"白宇瞪大了眼，不敢相信他们两个对这么重要的事记忆居然存在偏差，"等等，等等，你哪里追我了?"

朱一龙脸色更沉了，他放下手中叠得整整齐齐的衣服，"除了这件事，咱们是不是还有事没聊?"

对面的人瞬间僵硬，"啊？什么?"

白宇装出一副迷茫的样子，可能觉得自己过于此地无银三百两了，又干巴巴地"呵呵"笑了两声，"龙哥，咱们哪有那么多事要聊。对了，你饿不饿…"

朱一龙一把握住他的手，刚想起身的白宇就被硬生生地拽回了原地，"忘了没关系。'我追你'和'你撞我'这两件事，咱们可以一起聊。"

白宇无措地舔舔唇，大脑飞速运作想开个玩笑糊弄过去，心里开始第一百零一次忏悔自己为什么要逞口舌之能。"哦，那件事啊。我…我是说节目…"

"嗯，但你是不是应该让我撞回来?"

白宇睁大眼睛看着眼前的人，大居蹄子，曾经那个人畜无害的小白兔去哪儿了?！

等他从情绪里缓过神来，男人的一只手已经勾住了他的腰，身体也压了过来。白宇使劲推着男人的胸膛，却还是毫无反抗之力地被缓缓放倒在了沙发上。

他一边手忙脚乱地去挡解他裤子纽扣的手，一边愤愤地瞪着眼前的男人，"大白天！大白天！"

"白宇，我现在有点生气，你最好乖一点。"朱一龙盯着他，脸上没有笑意，手下动作也越来越粗鲁。

牛仔裤的拉链被一拉到底，白宇感觉自己被握住了，男人的手几乎算得上野蛮。他哑着嗓子，"唔…轻…轻点…"

隔着棉质内裤的揉弄让快感来的格外不爽，白宇难耐地挺挺腰，双手搂着身上那人的脖子，想讨一个甜蜜湿润的吻——却被躲过去了。

白宇只能不满足地舔舔唇，把腿张大，夹到了朱一龙的身上。小腿在男人的背上暧昧地摩擦，一只手沿着紧贴自己的胸膛滑下，隔着裤子去摸…再摸…

…完蛋了，这哥真生气了。

"哥哥…我…我想跟你一起…"白宇攀着男人的脖子，把头凑到朱一龙耳边，含着舔着淡红的耳垂。

朱一龙抿抿唇，把耳朵从男孩湿润的口腔里抽出来，不急不慢地吐出三个字，"大白天。"

艹。白宇被那下不去上不来的快感逼疯了，他咬着唇，腔调几乎算得上呜咽了。更要命的是男人的手突然慢了下来，总是若即若离，这已经不是一场性事，而是一场惩罚了。

"呜…求求哥哥…哈…别…别搞我了…"白宇按捺不住，伸手握住男人的手，挺腰在朱一龙的手掌里摩擦。

刚看到一点高潮的曙光，男人的手突然彻底抽离了。随即是低低沉沉的声音响起，伴随着蛊惑般喷洒在耳畔的呼吸，"小白，做给我看。"

握住自己的时候白宇有点恍惚，和男人带来的是完全不一样的感觉，就连食髓知味的身体也在一直叫嚣着不满。

朱一龙肆无忌惮地盯着眼前的人：男孩身体毫无保留地张开，把自己的一切都展现在他面前。热烈到纯粹，纯粹到热烈。

他控制不住地吻上去，柔软的唇被轻而易举地侵略到深处。舌头舔过唇缝，乖巧的男孩便张开了嘴，任由舌头在自己湿热的口腔中舔弄。

小孩特别喜欢亲吻，他也喜欢，唇舌相触彼此勾缠的感觉美好到让人发疯。

舌尖刮过白宇的上颚，小孩的身体便隐隐颤抖起来，身下的身体骤然紧绷，身上的双腿也突然夹紧，"啊…哈…哥哥…哥哥！"

朱一龙起身离开身下那人的唇，舌尖勾连出的银丝断开，沾到了男孩的唇瓣上。

他看见高潮后的小孩眼神有了短暂的失焦，浑身散发着情色的味道，"小白?"

白宇懵懵地看着他，缓缓举起手在手掌里舔了一下，又天真又勾人，"和哥哥的味道不一样。"

朱一龙感觉脑袋里的一根弦断了。

小白，小白。

你让人发疯，你让人发疯。

他又用力吻了上去，舌头勾着湿滑的小舌不断舔舐吮吸，啧啧的水声让周围的空气也滚烫起来。湿热的舔吻从下巴到脖颈，右手从毛衣下摆探入，揉捏着男孩的身体。

白宇扭腰躲了躲，最终还是无力地抓紧男人的手臂，难耐地喘息着，"嗯…"

朱一龙眼看着小孩白皙的肌肤染上一层淡淡的粉玫瑰花的颜色，自己留下的鲜艳的吻痕像极了盛开在其间的花。

这是为他盛开的、颜色极好的花。

寻摸到花穴深处时男孩因凉意缩了缩，朱一龙强硬地把液体涂抹在四周，并用手指细细地抚弄着小小的褶皱。

电流从指尖流开，麻痹了白宇的每一根神经，身体每一处都在着火。他的嗓子干渴难耐，声音沙哑，随着身上那人的动作发出细碎的鼻音。

"呜…快…快点…"

指节一探入便被夹紧了，男孩隐隐地居然有哭腔，"啊…哈…疼…呜…"

朱一龙抠弄了一下湿软的内壁，便被吸吮得越来越紧。他贴近白宇的耳边，低声笑着，"被我干了那么多次，怎么还是一点长进没有？"

过于露骨的话让本就因羞耻紧绷而极其脆弱的神经断裂了。

白宇像个被欺负惨了的小孩，无声地哭了起来，眼泪一颗一颗地流下来，"我…我不知道…"

"乖，放松一点。"朱一龙动了动手指，便惹来小孩低声的缀泣。他安抚般地不断吻着男孩，却又强硬地往里面加了一根手指。"小白，你对我有心思的时候，想过吗?"

白宇努力放松着自己，迟钝地理解着男人的问题，却发现连思考的能力都被身上点燃的火烧没了。

朱一龙也没有等他回答，一边替他扩张，一边自顾自地继续说，"我想过，每天晚上都想。"

"本来以为和你亲近一点、再亲近一点就满足了，后来才发现我好贪心。"

"不只想拥有你，还想占有你。"

白宇感觉脑子一片空白，他的身后湿热一片。坚硬灼热顶在了穴口，不容反抗地缓缓插入。

"啊…大…好大…"他努力往后躲，却被男人牢牢禁锢住，然后被狠狠地贯穿。

"我最贪心的是，先动了心，却想让你主动靠近。"

朱一龙按着细腰不断地顶弄，感受到男孩湿热的吞咽与紧致的绞动，笑了。

"谢谢你没有让我等太久。"

白宇随着身上那人的动作颠簸，迷迷糊糊间，过去那些细微的不经意的一切都开始涌现出来，密密的连成一条线，把自己和他牢牢绑住。

早饭，零食，平衡车，偷拍，摸头，看似不经意的搂肩，前辈风度的照顾…原来都是别有用心的追求，是在自己身边圈定所属。

"追人只追一半…撞…撞人还那么凶…"

"哥…哥哥…真是…"

"太坏了…"

————————  
白宇说千辛万苦地勾搭自己，这件事他是知道的。小孩表现的太明显，就连示好的借口都漏洞百出。他当时就想狠狠地抱住他，却又害怕是自己会错了意。

爱情让人患得患失，还好他们两个都足够勇敢。

「小白，你知道吗?你属于了我，然后宇宙间让我心动的一切便都属于我了。」


End file.
